


Dear Rose...

by NaeSpark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to someone who made me feel like I was EVERYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rose...

Dear Rose,

  I don’t know if I’ve been truly busy or if I just avoided writing you all this time. Steven is doing well; his powers are growing and he’s been, while not an exemplary student, a dedicated one. You… you would be proud.

  He behaves so much like you. Sometimes, I can even hear your words coming through his mouth and, in those moments, I wonder if you’re the one talking to me, instead of him. He has your kindness and I wonder if that’s an inherited trait, a byproduct of human reproduction that gems are not familiar with.  Human biological particularities have never been a subject that interested me, but I might open an exception to understand just how much the combining of biological resources can influence one’s personality. He also laughs like you. He laughs so much. He enjoys and loves everything around him, and sees all that’s good and pure. He does it so naturally, while that was something I had to learn from you, Rose.

  In truth, I have learned so much with you and so little about you. I’m starting to understand that, maybe, I might not have known you at all. You gave me purpose and I tried to repay you with everything I had, and, goodness, you are worth every second of my time! Well... were. I don’t know why I still have so much trouble using the right tense while talking about you. I thought my mind was better than this, but I was wrong and it’s embarrassing. I can’t grasp the concept of you not being here.

  Everything seems to happen so much faster on Earth; the weather changes, humans die, and civilizations fall. But ever since you left it feels like time has slowed down to the point of living one day at the time. I don’t understand it and it makes things worse because so little time has gone by since you left and I already miss you so much that I…

  Well.

  Returning to my previous point, I realise I might not have listened to you. I gave so much and I never understood why you couldn’t just take it. All of it. All of me.

  Did you want us to be a team, like Steven and Connie? Would you rather have us fighting side-by-side? I wonder if you ever said that to me and I just never listened.

  Was that what pulled us apart?

  Goodness, it was all my fault, wasn’t it? I should have just listened. If I’d listened, if I hadn’t ignored your feelings, if I hadn’t failed you, maybe you would still be here. You wouldn’t have had to find a human that could compensate for everything I couldn’t give you. If only I had been good enough...

  I… I got sidetracked. I’m sorry. What I mean is… I’m trying to learn. And Steven is teaching me. Or maybe you’re the one teaching me, through Steven. You left him in our care, but I know you trusted me to take the place of a human mother, in your absence. That is almost cruel of you, Rose. I “see” you every day.

  You know I don’t mean that. I just hope I’m worthy of the role.

  Maybe this time you actually placed your life in my hands… through his.

  Steven is calling me. I should go.

Yours

_Pearl_

****************************************************************************************************

**  
** _You fold the letter neatly and place it inside the envelope, sealing it. You don’t plan on reading it ever again. You place it on top of the pile you keep inside a wooden box. Before you close the lid, you decide to get a bigger box. This one is already too full._


End file.
